


Payback

by buzzbuzz34



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: Warden Nelka Brosca's clothes continually go missing after she bathes.  After determining the culprit, she decides to enact her revenge.





	Payback

The first time Nelka’s clothes went missing after she took a bath, she thought she just misplaced them.  The fact that they were nowhere near her and instead hidden back at camp seemed an odd side effect.

The second time they went missing, she started to suspect something.  And the smile on Zevran’s face when she came running back to camp, covering herself as much as possible, before darting into her tent seemed a little too suspicious.  

The third time her clothes went missing, she decided it was time for payback.

 

So, when Zevran made his way to the nearby river to bathe, Nelka snuck down after him and removed the clothes he’d discarded on the bank, and hid them back at camp.  

She was not entirely sure why, however, she didn’t expect him to just march back up the hill, fully naked and surprisingly proud of himself.

 

“It appears that someone has removed my clothes,” he remarked as he stood tall in front of the fire, ignoring Alistair’s yelps.  “While in most cases I wouldn’t mind walking around like this, Ferelden is in fact very cold, and I would appreciate if they would be returned.”

At this point, Alistair’s hands were covering his eyes and his cheeks were rosy red.  Nelka, meanwhile, just shrugged.

“Why do you think I took them?”  She asked.

“Well, I do suppose it is possible you came down to the river to enjoy the view, but you need not employ such subterfuge if you desired to see a show.”  Zevran gestured to his naked body.  

Instead of answering his accusation, Nelka gave him a once over.  

“You know, for all you brag about your performance, your equipment is a lot smaller than I would have expected.”

Without missing a beat, he replied, “Professionals work with many tools, my dear.  Perhaps you would care for a demonstration?”  When Nelka simply rolled her eyes in response, he added, “Also, as I have mentioned, it is rather cold out, which certainly works against me in such an evaluation.”

As much as Nelka  _ was  _ enjoying the show and Alistair’s embarrassed noises, she couldn’t help but notice that Zevran was indeed starting to shiver.  Even standing by the fire didn't provide that much warmth in Ferelden’s brutal winter.

“Your clothes are in Wynne’s tent.”

Zevran inclined his head in thanks.  “Much obliged.”  He made his way toward the mage’s tent on the far side of camp.  Nelka would’ve been lying if she said she wasn’t enjoying watching him walk away.  

“What do you think you’re doing!?”

Alistair peeked out from behind his hands just in time to see Zevran sprinting back out of Wynne’s tent, clothes clutched tightly to his chest.  Shortly thereafter followed an ice blast that nipped at the Antivan’s heels as he only narrowly escaped into his own tent.  

Nelka chuckled, ignoring Alistair’s concerned looks.  

“Payback.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! If you have a tumblr, feel free to hit me up over there - my url is orisapeacekeeper! Have a great day!


End file.
